Just an Ordinary Boy
by isnt-it-obvious930
Summary: Raven reminisces about the good times with her team. She misses them, especially one. a song fic to the Song Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carleton Rae and BB It's better than it sounds I swear! please read!


_Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first SongFic. Some parts of it I really like and some parts I don't really love! Tell me what you think! I have an idea for a sequel but I don't know! Maybe I'll write it just not as a sequel! I'm still thinking about! Please Review! Some of the parts I have for flashbacks are from real episodes and I'm pretty sure I made some up but I cant' remember! Raven is kinda OOC in this one but I thought it was cute so I'm posting it anyway! Yea it's a fic. that goes along with the song _Ordinary Day _by Vanessa Carleton._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Titans or episodes mentioned in this story! Nor do I own _Ordinary Day_ Lyrics or the song or Vanessa Carleton!_

* * *

Just an Ordinary Boy

It was still dark outside when Raven woke up. She looked at her clock. 3:29 a.m. flashed at her. She got up and out of bed, heading towards the kitchen thinking of a warm coffee. She had learned a long time ago that if she woke up early, there was no point in trying to sleep again. There were too many thoughts in her head to just sleep.

It was silent, as always. She was the only Titan in the tower now. Cyborg was the first to leave. He was looking for an upgrade. Then Starfire had to leave, because Tamaran needed her urgently. Robin than had to leave. Batman had asked him to take care of Gotham City well he went on vacation. And of course Beastboy. Raven couldn't forget Beastboy. They had been the only two Titans in the tower for at least a month. It was usually quiet then, too, but Raven missed it. She missed him. He decided to become a comedian until the rest of the team returned.

Raven knew they would only be separated temporarily. Cyborg would find his upgrade, Starfire would save Tamaran, Batman would return to Gotham, and Beastboy would come back, once he saw the whole team.

_Just a day, just an ordinary, just trying to get by._

Raven remembered when she first met the team that she missed do much. She had woken up, done her meditating, locked herself in her room, and did anything it took to make sure she wouldn't cause destruction. Anything to make sure the evil inside her wouldn't come out. She had done this routine every day since she was young.

_Just a boy just an ordinary boy, _

Raven had never expected that that day she would meet a cute, annoying, green boy that she would soon fall in love with.

_But he was looking to the sky. And as he asked if I would come along I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's looking for and like a shooting star he shines._

Raven remembered Beastboy asking her to go get a pizza with him. She remembered how nice everyone was to her. She remembered that Beastboy could make anyone laugh, usually because his jokes weren't funny at all. But that was one reason Raven was so in love with him.

_And he said "Take my hand, live while you can, don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand._

Raven's friends had taught her so much. Especially the fact that her life was in her control. If she didn't want to be evil, she didn't have to be. Beastboy, though he probably didn't know it, helped especially to bring out the good in Raven, and the good overpowered the evil.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words though they did not feel. For I felt what I had not felt before._

It was funny how Robin or Cyborg could say something, and it would mean almost nothing to Raven, but Beastboy could say the exact same thing and I would mean the world.

_And you'd swear those words could heal and as I looked up into those eyes his vision borrows mine._

Raven remembered the day she had lost control with Dr. Light. She felt terrible. But then Beastboy helped her conquer the evil inside her in the form of Trigon. And when he told her he liked her, the words made up for any cruel word that he ever said to her.

_And I know he's no stranger, for I feel I've held him for all time._

And even though Raven knew nothing about him, she felt like she knew him forever.

_And he said take my hand live while you can don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand. Please come with me see what I see, Touch the stars for time will not flee, time will not flee can't you see…_

Even though they fought all the time, Raven felt a connection with Beastboy that she didn't feel with anyone else. He always tried to help Raven, even though it usually didn't work.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream as I wake in bed and that boy, that ordinary boy, was it all in my head?_

Then she came along. A pretty, funny, blonde, who happened to be a perfect match for Beastboy. And as he fell head over heels for Terra, as expected, the boy Raven thought she knew, the boy that didn't care Raven was creepy, the boy that wanted to find out more about her, the only boy she really trusted, seemed to disappear Raven began to wonder if the boy would ever come back. She began to wonder if the Beastboy she knew ever existed. Maybe she just needed someone to trust, someone who liked her, so she made herself believe that Beastboy was that someone.

_Didn't he ask if I would come along, it all seemed so real _

Raven wouldn't believe the old Beastboy was gone. She thought that he at leased tried to understand her, even if he didn't. She thought he liked her.

_But as I looked to the door I saw that boy standing there with a deal and he said take my hand, live while you can, don't you see that your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand._

Eventually, however, Terra became a memory. Just a memory. And Raven remembered Beastboy apologizing over and over for what Terra did. Raven realized Beastboy hadn't done anything, it was all Terra. And yet, here he was, apologizing for Terra's mistakes, and Raven fell in love with him all over again.

_Just a day, just an ordinary, just trying to get by. Just a boy just an ordinary boy, But he was looking to the sky._

Raven knew she wouldn't be able to stop loving Beastboy. She could hide it all she wanted, but she would never be able to stop. She wanted to see him again so much.

At noon that day, Raven got the yellow pages and began flipping through the pages. When she finally found what she was looking for, she picked up the phone and dialed the number she found.

"Joey's Comedy Club." A man on the other line said, as he answered the phone.

"Hi." Raven said. "Could you tell me next time Garfield Logan is playing at your club?"

"Mmm, next Tuesday." The man answered.

"Could you reserve a seat, toward the front?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey look at me I have two stories on fan fiction now! YEA! Alright you guys decide: Sequel or no sequel! Thank you soooooooooooooo much and please review!_


End file.
